


Iced Coffee

by musik_1358



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musik_1358/pseuds/musik_1358
Summary: Your Standard Coffee shop AU one shot
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 9





	Iced Coffee

Ku-ling Ku-ling

The bell at the entrance rang and a stressed looking business man walked in. 

He sat down in the back and took out his computer. He opened the computer and heaved a sigh. 

I took my notepad from my pocket and rushed over to him. 

“Hello sir, what would you like to today?”

He looked up at me.

I looked at him, and we just stared at each other. 

Finally, I spoke to him. 

“Um- sir?”

“Oh, uh, s-sorry,” he said quickly, and he looked away. He then continues with his order. 

“Can I have a cup of coffee please?”

I nodded. 

“Of course. Hot or Iced?”

“Iced please.”

“And your name would be…” I trailed off, 

“Bang Chan,” He answered with a warm tone. 

“Of course sir, I will have your order soon sir,” I said with a nod. 

I smiled at him again and headed back to the counter, where I placed an order for him and went to go serve another customer. 

Five minutes later, the coffee was ready, and I took it to him. 

"Here you go sir." 

I said with a smile.

"Cute."

"What?" I asked turning a bit red. 

"Nothing."

He muttered giving me a sad smile. 

I looked at him for a moment before walking away. Not giving the sad smile a second thought. 

2 weeks later

It was the weekend, and I didn't have a shift today, so I decided to go shopping at the mall. 

I was at a cafe at the mall after shopping, and I saw Chan, a customer I had in my mind, since I saw him 2 weeks ago.

I decided to get to know him more, so I walked over to him. 

"H-hi."

He looked up and immediately blushed. 

"Uh-, I came over because I kinda wanted to get to know you better."

We talked for two hours and went home together that day. It was the third best day in my life. 

\------------------------------------------------

"If that was the third best day in your life, what was the first and second?" Mina asked. 

"The first was you, and the second was marrying your father,” I said smiling. 

Mina smiled back, and I turned to my husband, Chan. 

"Anything you want to add, honey?"

"No, you said it perfectly."

He smiled, and the three of us progressed to the front if the line. 

"Hello, what would you guys like today?" The woman said with a smile. 

Mina looked up at the woman and said,

"I want cold milk and a cookie!"

"What do we say, Pumpkin?"

Chan said with a stern, yet gentle tone. 

"Please?"

I smiled at her. 

"That's it, Pumpkin."

The woman smiled and turned to us. 

"And would you two like anything?"

"Uh-, I would like tea, and my husband would like an Iced Coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thank you, bye~


End file.
